


Снейп для битья

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Чета Поттеров – очень вспыльчивая и не желающая уступать друг другу ни на йоту. Им совершенно точно нужен кто-то третий и пока что не ребенок.На фест Yule Log — 2013 – свободное участие.АУ, ООС, скуренные в пепел заборы, Снейпбыникогда, Гаррибыникогда и пр.





	1. Chapter 1

– И сам мой свою чашку из-под кофе, я тебе не домовой эльф!!! – разнеслось над развалинами дома.

Гермиона Уизли обеспокоенно посмотрела на часы. Бригада авроров сильно запаздывала. Видимо, снова тянули короткую спичку, как признался ей однажды муж.

Сама Гермиона прибывала одной из первых, потому что сильно беспокоилась за лучшего друга с его недолеченным поствоенным синдромом и его чересчур горячую супругу. У неё стояли особые жучки на стенах дома. Стоило стенам начать трястись от заклинаний, а стеклам дребезжать – Гермиона оказывалась на месте.

Увы, авроры отказывались взять её способ на вооружение, постоянно надеясь прибыть, когда Поттерам надоест выяснять отношения. Как будто это было вообще возможно!

Дверь заискрилась и с треском слетела с петель. Гермиона едва успела отпрыгнуть, иначе её накрыло бы с головой. Вслед за дверью Гермиону чуть не сбил с ног её лучший друг.

– Ты зловредная докси, а не женщина! – завопил он, отправляя в разбитый дверной проем заклинание.

Гермиона вытащила палочку.

Разнимать Поттеров ей не слишком хотелось, но, если разрушения в доме восстанавливались за пару дней с помощью организованного ею же профсоюза домовиков, то вышедшие своей тропой войны на улицы города Поттеры становились опасны для магглов. Дома на площади Гриммо сильно подешевели за последний год, и селиться там решались только оголтелые фанаты Гарри или квиддичного таланта Джинни.

Из-за растрескавшихся стен дома раздалось жужжание, которое Гермиона знала преотлично, отчего палочка в её руках взметнулась, выставляя щит перед ней самой и Гарри. Миссис Поттер не баловалась заклинанием с птичками, потому как разозленный супруг даже без палочки мог развеять их в пепел, да и швыряться тарелками для неё было слишком просто.

Рассвирепевшая Джинни метала заклинанием ножи и вилки, благо фамильного серебра после смерти последнего домовика Блэков в доме было найдено несметное количество.

Гарри легко уворачивался от летящих столовых приборов, которые пробивали щит Гермионы словно мыльный пузырь, не забывая при этом осыпать проклятьями любимую супругу.

В этот момент на площади один за другим начали с хлопками материализовываться авроры быстрого реагирования во главе с Роном Уизли.

– Не похоже, что вы торопились! – съязвила Гермиона, ловко отклоняясь от изящной двузубой вилочки для лимона, которой, похоже, в этом доме ни разу не пользовались по назначению.

– И тебе удачного дня, – отозвался Рон, хмуро кивая своей команде, которая мгновенно рассредоточилась, принимаясь за попытки попасть Инкарцеро хотя бы в Гарри.

Вихрем вылетевшая им навстречу Джинни заставила часть авроров запаниковать, отчего связанными оказались пара новичков, а вовсе не Поттеры.

– А ну остановились! – с помощью Соноруса вдруг заорала Гермиона. От неожиданности Гарри опустил палочку и повернулся. В то же мгновение его настигло Инкарцеро Рона и та самая вилочка для лимона.

Джинни повязало заклинанием, когда она бросилась проверять, сильно ли поранила мужа.

– Заберешь? – без особой надежды спросила Гермиона.

– С ума сошла? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Рон. – Ты видела, во что они превратили аврорат в прошлый раз? И мне до сих пор приходится врать, что шрам над бровью – происки беглых упивающихся, не говорить же людям, что меня приложила младшая сестра?

– Уже развелись бы что ли, – Гермиона покачала головой.

– Они безумно любят друг друга, – возразил Рон, наблюдая, как спеленутые заклинанием Поттеры продолжают ругаться на повышенных тонах. – Никто не виноват, что они оба претендуют на главенство в семье и оба… кхм… такие горячие и самолюбивые.

– Но мы же не ругаемся, – ревниво заметила Гермиона.

– Потому что я целиком и полностью признаю твой ум и главенствующую роль в семье, моя ласточка, – улыбнулся Рон. – Покомандовать я могу и этими молодцами, – он кивнул на свой отряд, который уже рассредоточился по площади, пытаясь обнаружить случайных свидетелей очередной ссоры Поттеров.

– Льстец, – пробормотала довольная Гермиона. – Но что-то делать надо. Им нужно найти выход своим командирским замашкам. Работы обоим явно недостаточно, раздражение у них копится именно дома.

– Только не снова к нам, – Рон передернул плечами. – Это невозможно терпеть - словно живешь на действующем вулкане.

– Нет, милый, что ты, – Гермиона растянула губы в улыбке. – Надо использовать кого-то, кому уже всё равно.

– Снейп, – догадливо кивнул Рон.

– Снейп, – потерла руки Гермиона.

Через несколько часов она уже была в Мунго, где находились палаты неизлечимых больных. Легкой походкой прошла мимо Локхарта, заглянула проверить, нет ли Невилла в палате его родителей и наконец добралась до Снейпа.

Снейп лежал точно в такой же позе, в которой был во время её прошлого визита пару месяцев назад. Если не приглядываться, можно было подумать, что он всё ещё в коме. На самом деле тело бывшего шпиона и директора вылечили давным-давно, а вот со всем остальным вышла загвоздка.

Приготовившись умереть и отдав воспоминания Гарри, Снейп не хотел возвращаться в мир живых, и попыток самоубийства не делал только потому, что ему было всё равно.

Героя войны съедала апатия. Как Гарри вспыхивал от любого косого взгляда и имел запрет на работу в аврорате, так Снейп наоборот – не реагировал ни на что.

Сам Гарри месяц потратил на то, чтобы расшевелить этого человека: показывал фотографии матери, орал в ухо «трус!» и ползал на коленях, утверждая, что был все эти годы не прав – Снейп безучастно следил за ним взглядом, не выказывая никаких эмоций.

Когда-то Гермиона всерьез переживала из-за этого, но теперь, для её плана, это было идеально.

– Профессор, – по привычке позвала она. – Вы меня слышите?

Снейп едва заметно кивнул.

– Мы тут придумали одну интересную терапию, – воодушевленно начала Гермиона.

– Нет, – спокойно и твердо ответил тот.

– Дослушайте сначала! – Гермиона стукнула по столику, отчего все склянки с лекарствами задребезжали. – Терапия не для вас, а для четы Поттеров.

То ли ей показалось, то ли в глазах Снейпа промелькнул интерес. Впрочем, это было неважно, потому что он сел на кровати и углубился в чтение контракта.

– Гм… – он пожевал губу. – Я кое-что не понял. В случае, если я подпишу этот контракт… если, миссис Уизли! У них есть в этом случае право меня убить?

– Нет, – Гермиона немного растерялась. – Конечно нет, это же не рабство, а рабочий контракт. Хотя покалечить они вас могут, – ненавидя себя за честность, добавила она. – Почти наверняка причем покалечат, – добавила она совсем шепотом, ненавидя себя еще сильнее.

– Гм… – Снейп почесал подбородок пером, оставляя на нем разводы чернил, после чего быстрым росчерком подписал контракт.


	2. Chapter 2

– И что нам с ним делать? – Гарри настороженно посмотрел на Снейпа, который, в свою очередь, без особого интереса изучал стену.

– Герм, мы ценим твою заботу, но у нас и своих проблем хватает, а ты предлагаешь еще за ним присматривать, – Джинни вздохнула, всем своим видом показывая, что прекрасно знает, кто виноват во всех их проблемах.

– За ним не надо присматривать, – терпеливо пояснила Гермиона. – Наоборот, профессор согласился поработать неким… э… шлюзом для ваших эмоций.

– Это как? – Гарри помотал головой и с подозрением уставился на Снейпа.

С его точки зрения, даже депрессивный и не склонный к суицидам только из-за апатии Снейп вряд ли мог предполагать что-то хорошее, отправляясь жить на Гриммо.

– Это значит, что если вы за что-то хотите наорать на свою очаровательную супругу, то можете наорать на меня, – любезно ответил Снейп, отчего Джинни и Гермиона вздрогнули. – И наоборот. И не только наорать.

– С «не только наорать», главное, не переусердствуете, – сурово вставила пришедшая в себя первой Гермиона.

– А я и не знала, что профессор снова разговаривает с людьми, – заметила Джинни.

– Он разговаривает, ходит и не нуждается в няньках, – отрезала Гермиона. – Просто перманентно не хочет жить, но в вашем доме - простите, конечно, ребята - жить, кроме вас, никто не захочет.

– Это потому, что в нашем доме нет уюта, – заявил Гарри. – Он, конечно, всегда был не особо уютным, но хозяйка может придать уют даже пещере.

Джинни фыркнула и открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент Гермиона легонько подтолкнула Снейпа в спину.

– Может, сначала поселите куда-нибудь гостя, а потом уже начнете предметами кидаться? – поинтересовалась она ехидно.

На второй этаж все трое поднимались молча.

Джинни заглянула в три комнаты, пока, наконец, не осталась довольна увиденным.

– Вот, – заявила она, – широко распахивая дверь. – Гостевая комната, есть всё, что может понадобиться, даже письменный стол и полка с книгами. Ванная комната в конце коридора.

– Да он бывал здесь, – негромко проворчал Гарри. – Надо еще постелить свежее белье.

– Сам возьми и постели, – взвилась Джинни. – Руки не отвалятся! Белье в шкафу!

– Ты в этом доме хозяйка, вот и займись гостем! – отозвался Гарри.

– Хозяйка, а не домовой эльф, ты что-то путаешь! – Джинни уперла руки в бока.

– Не помню, чтобы твой отец возился с пододеяльниками! – бросил Гарри.

– Мистер Поттер, миссис Поттер, – спокойный голос Снейпа заставил их замолчать и вспомнить, что у их ссоры есть свидетель. – Тут есть я для этого, – пояснил он без улыбки.

Джинни моргнула.

– Точно, – сообразила она. – Профессор, белье в шкафу, заправляйте сами!

– Я не совсем это имел в виду, – начал Снейп.

– А это вообще никого не волнует, – отрезал Гарри и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

– У вас отлично получается! – обрадовалась Джинни и в подтверждение слов пнула ножку кровати. – Ужин ровно в семь, и не дай вам Мерлин опоздать хоть на минуту!

Снейп пожал плечами и двинулся к шкафу. В нем и в самом деле он нашел чистое белье, которым аккуратно заправил кровать. Вообще, несмотря на то, что в этой комнате никто не жил, она выглядела довольно опрятной.

Похоже, сообразил Снейп, миссис Поттер и в самом деле тратит немало сил на уборку дома, а дубовый Поттер этого просто не замечает. Есть из-за чего злиться.

Чуть позже за ужином Снейп обнаружил, что в одном Поттер прав без сомнения – готовила Джинни из рук вон плохо. Впрочем, после того, как они оба пять минут орали на него, требуя передать солонку или хлеб, ужин прошел в более дружелюбной атмосфере, чем мог бы пройти, если судить по переваренным спагетти и сухим тефтелькам.

– Я готовила, ты моешь посуду, – начала Джинни после ужина.

– Ты так готовила, что я должен бы эту посуду перебить, – буркнул Гарри.

– Да ты, да ты… – Джинни вскочила из-за стола, затем вдруг повернулась к Снейпу и заорала. – Сам бы готовил, раз умный такой! Помой посуду!

– Но… – начал Снейп.

– Помой посуду! – треснул кулаком по столу Поттер и добавил неожиданно спокойным тоном. – Если мы когда-нибудь разведемся или поубиваем друг друга, это будет из-за мытья посуды.

Снейп пожал плечами.

На самом деле возражать он не собирался, ему было всё равно, а мытье посуды было просто работой, ничуть не более сложной или неприятной, чем любая другая.

Когда он пожал плечами, лица обоих Поттеров сразу разгладились. Разговор пошел уже не на повышенных тонах, ссора затихла там, где началась.

– Можно было просто завести домовика или прислугу, – пробормотал себе под нос Снейп, принимаясь за посуду, когда Джинни и Гарри покинули кухню. – О быт разбивались и более крепкие лодки, в этом нет ничего зазорного.

Он не признался себе, но он был слегка разочарован, даже чуть больше, чем человек, которому давно нет ни до чего дела. Может, ему хотелось напоследок перед смертью еще раз спасти Гарри, а действительность оказалась настолько тривиальна, может что-то еще – Снейп не знал сам.

Впрочем, укладываясь спать, он снова услышал ругань, но уже из супружеской спальни. Снейп попытался сообразить, входит ли в его обязанности присутствие при ссорах Поттеров в их спальне, но, поразмыслив, малодушно решил, что, скорее всего, нет.

По крайней мере, там совершенно точно не нужно было помыть посуду или заправить постель, а что делать при тех ссорах, что происходят за дверями спален, он не знал. У него самого был не очень богатый опыт в этом, да и он мало с кем встречался достаточно долго, чтобы дело успело дойти до ссор.

Успокоив себя таким образом, Снейп уснул.

Вся следующая неделя тянулась как один день. Поттеры легко избавились от пиетета перед бывшим профессором и вошли во вкус командования. Снейп мыл посуду, варил кофе Гарри, так как тем, что получалось у Джинни, можно было пытать арестантов в Азкабане, и расставлял обувь Поттера в прихожей – Джинни бесконечно бесило, как тот умудрялся превращать стройные ряды туфлей и ботинок в безобразную груду.

Сложного в этом ничего не было, не было ничего и интересного. Снейп продолжал скучать, и только нежелание что-то менять в своей жизни держало его на месте.

За Поттерами было интересно наблюдать, а еще они действительно громко выясняли отношения, и это неизменно поражало Снейпа. Особенно по вечерам. Впрочем, их спальня находилась далеко от его комнаты и, если не прислушиваться, он не слышал, как они ссорились или как мирились.

Мириться Поттеры любили, пожалуй, даже больше, чем ссориться. Впрочем, в отличие от ссор, при этом Снейп присутствовать не подписывался, поэтому неизменно выскальзывал из комнаты, когда в ней начинались все эти жаркие объятия и поцелуи.

По крайней мере, он видел, что миссис Уизли и в самом деле права – Поттеры любили друг друга, просто жить иначе у них не получалось.

Всё это тянулось одинаково день за днем, пока однажды Снейп не оторвался от книги из-за того, что стекла в его комнате дребезжали. Совершенно натуральным образом дребезжали, он специально подошел и потрогал пальцем. 


	3. Chapter 3

В коридоре слышимость была куда лучше, Снейп понял это сразу, как только выглянул за дверь.

– Я не пойду на этот идиотский бал! – вопила Джинни с первого этажа. – Можешь засунуть это платье себе в зад!

– Это платье стоит половину моей зарплаты, перебор будет для моего зада! – орал Поттер, перевесившись через перила и размахивая какой-то блестящей тканью.

Снейп напомнил себе, что он будет жалеть об этом, но всё-таки вышел из комнаты и подошел ближе к рассвирепевшему Гарри.

– Мои ботинки для квиддича стоили в восемь раз меньше, но купила я их себе сама! – провопила Джинни снизу.

Снейп осторожно перегнулся через перила и посмотрел вниз.

Красная от злости Джинни в своей обычной квиддичной форме стояла и размахивала изящными туфельками. Снейп не сразу сообразил, что за этим последует, а вот реакция Гарри после школы не ослабла, и он поймал метко пущенную в него туфельку, вызвав этим досадливый вопль супруги.

– А на эти туфли ушла вторая половина зарплаты! – размахивая трофеем, проорал Поттер.

– Вот и ходи в этом орудии пыток сам! – крикнула Джинни. – Я тебе не кукла, чтобы наряжаться и сопровождать тебя на всех этих вечеринках.

– Это благотворительный бал! – рявкнул Гарри. – И ты моя супруга, которая должна сопровождать мужа на официальных встречах и выглядеть соответственно своему статусу!

– Или в этом, – Джинни указала на свои брюки и плотный сюртук для квиддича. – Или никак!

– Даже Гермиона одевается по статусу и ходит на эти балы! – похоже, у Гарри заканчивались аргументы, он нервно перебирал в пальцах палочку.

– Вот и иди с ней! – отозвалась Джинни. – Только её сопровождает Рон, и ему она разрешает надевать аврорские сапоги!

– Потому что он аврор, дура! – заорал Гарри.

– А я спортсменка, идиот! – не осталась в долгу Джинни. – И мне твое это платье как корове седло!

Она наконец заметила безучастно наблюдающего за ссорой Снейпа и ткнула в него пальцем.

– Пусть он с тобой идет, и платье тоже пусть он надевает!

– Платье я не надену, – быстро вставил Снейп.

Гарри посмотрел на него с таким лицом, словно собирался укусить.

– Я бы и не предложил его надевать, – сухо произнес он и проорал вниз:

– Потому что он мужчина, и ему по статусу следует идти в костюме!

– Шовинист! – выругалась Джинни. – Вот и забирай Снейпа, пусть он зевает, слушая министра и старается не дать тебе напиться с Роном!

– Ну и заберу! – проорал Гарри и повернулся к Снейпу. – Ты идешь со мной на бал.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Снейп. – Что мне надеть?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– Первый благоразумный вопрос, прозвучавший в этом доме сегодня! – проорал он вниз Джинни.

– Ха! – отозвалась та и ушла на кухню.

– Одежда твоего размера висит в гардеробной комнате, – Гарри снова повернулся к Снейпу. – Пойдем, я тебе покажу.

Они дошли до комнаты, где ровными рядами висели платья – Снейп сразу понял по их виду, что большинство не надевали ни разу, в лучшем случае один раз - костюмы Гарри и действительно целый ряд костюмов, сюртуков, брюк и мантий подходящего ему размера и фасона.

– Что-то конкретное надеть? – Снейп вяло провел рукой по краю висящих мантий и пояснил. – Я не знаю, насколько официальным будет событие.

– Чрезвычайно официальное, – Гарри стукнул кулаком по стене, видимо, снова принимаясь злиться на строптивую жену. – Чего ты ждешь? Одевайся!

– Я подумал, что если событие важное, может, мне стоит принять душ и вымыть голову? – мирно спросил Снейп, не делая попытки взять что-то с вешалки.

Если бы ему было не всё равно, он мог бы получить массу удовольствия от выражения лица Гарри, на котором боролись недоверие и восхищение. В целом же Поттер выглядел невероятно пораженным, и лицо его, как решил для себя Снейп, при этом смотрелось крайне глупо.

– Отличная идея, – наконец произнес Гарри и стремительно покинул гардеробную, благодаря чему Снейп смог без посторонних взглядов выбрать наряд по своему вкусу.

Он действительно спокойно, не торопясь, вымыл голову и, скрупулезно подбирая галстук и запонки к костюму, выслушал еще один поток ругани нервничающего Поттера.

Проводить их вышла Джинни. Она была в домашних брюках, футболке и отчетливо пахла смазкой для метел.

– Не дай ему напиться с Роном, – сурово потребовала она от Снейпа, машинально поправляя ему галстук, затем поправляя галстук Гарри и нежно целуя его в губы. – Клянусь, я покалечу Рона, если мне еще раз придется аппарировать с тобой вдвоем… – она остановилась. – А, нет, мне же не придется!

И на её лице расцвела очаровательная улыбка, обнажающая симпатичные ямочки, такие, какие Снейп помнил с её школьных лет. Тогда они его ужасно бесили, а сейчас – нет.

– Пойдем уже, – Гарри дернул Снейпа за руку.

Они вышли из дома.

– Аппарируй к Министерству, – пояснил Гарри и исчез первым.

Снейп пожал плечами и аппарировал следом к министерству, Гарри тут же подхватил его под локоть, словно и в самом деле собирался представить в качестве своего спутника вместо жены.

– Тут скользко, – пояснил Гарри, отпуская его руку. – Пойдем.

В Министерстве было многолюдно, Снейп тут же почувствовал, как начинает болеть голова. Джинни была совершенно права, всеми силами избегая таких балов, решил Снейп в первые полчаса.

В следующий час, наблюдая за тем, как безнадежно Гарри пытается соответствовать важным престарелым магам, он понял, что был не прав. Гарри действительно нуждался в поддержке, чтобы не быть потерянным мальчишкой среди этих надутых снобов.

Снейп раскланялся с Уизли – куда шагала Гермиона, туда же, не отставая ни на шаг, шел Рон. Вдалеке он увидел старших Малфоев – подходить к ним не было никакого желания.

А вот с Драко и его изящной супругой Снейп проговорил пару минут. Этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, кому на самом деле завидует Поттер. Астория словно резонировала каждую шутку Драко своим серебристым смехом, каждый его взгляд и жест, достойный быть замеченным, был выделен ею. Не зря Малфой выглядел самодовольным и успешным – рядом с женой он чувствовал себя таким в любом обществе.

Снейп выпил бокал шампанского и мрачно посмотрел на отчаянно жестикулирующего Поттера, после чего вздохнул и подошел к нему.

– Отличная идея, мистер Поттер, – вставил он, когда Гарри замолчал, набираясь воздуха для продолжения.

На лице Гарри огромными буквами было написано «какая именно?», но министр этого не заметил. Кингсли заинтересованно повернулся к Снейпу.

– Вы думаете, профессор Снейп? – уточнил он.

– Разумеется, я так думаю, иначе какой смысл так говорить, – несколько грубовато ответил Снейп, и Гарри пришло в голову, что он вовсе не слышал, о чем они с Кингсли разговаривали.

Однако Кингсли отчего-то не заметил то, что Гарри видел невооруженным взглядом. От привычной со старых лет грубости давно уже безучастного ко всему Снейпа он по-настоящему вдохновился и, похлопав по-отечески Гарри по плечу, отправился дальше по залу.

– Ты не слышал, что я предлагал Кингсли, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес Гарри, глядя вслед министру.

– Ни словечка, – подтвердил Снейп, беря с подноса два бокала и подавая один из них Поттеру.

– Зачем тогда? – Гарри начал злиться.

– Разве не этого ты хочешь от жены? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп. – Зачем Джиневра должна сопровождать тебя на этих приемах, как не для поддержки?

– Может, чтобы потанцевать со мной, – буркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь.

– Сделаю вид, что поверю, – отозвался Снейп.

Он не хотел специально дразнить Поттера, это давно не доставляло ему удовольствия, как, впрочем, и всё вокруг. Но Гарри побледнел от бешенства и цепко ухватил его за локоть.

– Хочешь проверить? – прошипел он, кивком указывая на ту часть зала, где танцевали.

Снейп поморщился. Хватка у Поттера была стальная, и силу он не сдерживал. Снейп нутром чувствовал, как потрескивает магия Поттера и, судя по тому, как аккуратно и почти незаметно люди отодвигались от них, к вспышкам ярости Гарри на официальных приемах привыкли.

– Не думаю, что это доставит удовольствие тебе или мне, – как можно спокойнее произнес Снейп. – Хотя, конечно, я не откажу тебе, если это хоть немного тебя успокоит, Поттер.

Фраза, сказанная ровным тоном, подействовала. Гарри торопливо выпустил из захвата его локоть и оглянулся, моментально успокаиваясь.

К ним уже спешили Рон и Гермиона и, пока Рон, обняв Гарри за плечи, вел его к столикам с напитками и угощением, Гермиона незаметно для окружающих пожала руку Снейпа и послала ему благодарный взгляд.

Снейп остался стоять один.

Он отхлебнул из бокала и с отвращением заметил, что уже снова не одинок. Рядом стоял и с интересом его разглядывал Люциус.

– Так что же, ты новый любовник Поттера? – спросил Люциус, обнаружив, что Снейп его заметил.

– Нет, – Снейп отхлебнул еще вина, жалея, что не может выплеснуть его в лицо Люциусу. – С чего ты взял?

– Ты пришел с ним, весь вечер не отходил ни на шаг, ухаживал за ним, – Люциус кивнул на бокал в руках Снейпа. – Да и хватать себя локти и другие части тела ты, как мне помнится, никому не позволял.

– Позволял, – не согласился Снейп. – Тем, у кого руки чистые.

Люциус поджал губы, но промолчал.

Снейп знал, что пожалеет о вопросе, но всё-таки решил его задать.

– А почему ты сказал «новый любовник»? Поттер появлялся на людях с любовниками или любовницами? – спросил он как можно небрежнее.

– Нет, – с сожалением в голосе произнес Люциус. – Просто я хотел быть вежливым с тобой, а говорить «старый любовник» – это слишком подчеркнуть вашу разницу в возрасте, которая, поверь мне, и без того видна невооруженным взглядом.

– Мне жаль, что ты ошибся, – Снейп позволил себе легкую пренебрежительную улыбку. – Теряешь хватку, Люциус. Всё-таки ты меня старше, и война тоже сказалась на тебе не лучшим образом.

…– Не понимаю, как ты мог так напиться? – приглушенно ругался Гарри, с помощью Рона пытаясь вывести Снейпа к границам антиаппарационной территории министерства.

– Люциус сказал, что мы любовники, – едва шевеля языком, отозвался Снейп.

Вино в голове шумело, и он чувствовал себя немного лучше, хотя ему всё еще не хотелось жить. И, как он подозревал по прошлому опыту, если у Поттера не найдется дома антипохмельного, то вскоре жизнь ему покажется совершенно отвратительной штукой.

– Да, профессор, это серьезный повод напиться, – кивнул Рон с важным видом и хихикнул.

– Не смешно, – буркнул Гарри, перехватывая поудобнее Снейпа. – Я не настолько ужасен, чтобы от одного предположения этого павлина напиваться до потери сознания.

– Не, друг, – не согласился Рон. – Сознание он не теряет. Профессор – крепкий мужик, от десертного вина даже в таких количествах ноги передвигать не перестанет. Хотя как любовник уже не сгодится, – он снова захихикал.

Гарри буркнул что-то неразборчивое, а потом Снейп, вопреки уверениям Рона, всё-таки отключился.


	4. Chapter 4

– Как можно было так напиться?! – Снейп с трудом открыл глаза и первое, что он увидел – стакан с антипохмельным, который прямо перед его носом держала Джинни.

– Отвык, – коротко ответил Снейп, стараясь не злить женщину. По всему выходило, что злить того, кто держит в руках твое избавление от головной боли, не стоит.

– От выпивки? – ехидно спросила та, но стакан отдала.

– От людей, – слова еще давались тяжело, но голова постепенно прояснялась. – Много. Неприятные.

– Это точно, – Джинни села на край его кровати. – Зато Гарри был трезв как стеклышко, – бодро сообщила она. – Ты хорошо на него влияешь.

– Или он не хочет опускаться до моего уровня, – Снейп отставил стакан и рухнул обратно на подушку, утомленно закрыв глаза.

– Это неважно, важен результат, – веско проронила Джинни, забирая стакан и выходя из комнаты.

Поттера уже не было дома, это можно было понять по тишине, которая нарушалась только потрескиванием магии – миссис Поттер перед уходом на тренировку обновляла чары, натирала полы, меняла занавески.

Лежа в своей комнате, Снейп чутко прислушивался, стараясь угадать, в какой комнате и что именно делает Джинни. Работы в огромном и всё еще запущенном особняке было много, и Снейп не понимал, почему Поттер не видит, сколько усилий прилагает его супруга к поддерживанию хотя бы видимости чистоты. Не понимал он и глупой гордости Джинни, которая за всей их руганью ни разу не упомянула, как много она делает.

В конце концов, Поттер всю жизнь прожил в маленьком аккуратном коттедже Петуньи, причем миссис Дурсль еще и не работала, а самую грязную работу поручала ему, Гарри. А в Хогвартсе все делали домовики. Ничего удивительного, что работа Джинни не бросалась ему в глаза.

Впрочем, иногда Снейпу казалось, что какие-то мелочи Гарри всё-таки замечает. Замечает и по-своему, неумело благодарит супругу. Он словно считал постыдным благодарить за чистый дом или аккуратно прибранную библиотеку и совал ей всякие сладости, которые ей нравились или даже приносил цветы. Снейп был впечатлен. Он не подозревал за Поттером такой романтики.

А вот Джинни впечатлена не была, она только больше злилась.

Сначала Снейп никак не мог понять на что, пока однажды не оказался рядом в разгар ссоры. В принципе, он и должен был оказываться рядом во время ссор, но получалось это не всегда.

– Снейп, – раздраженная Джинни с покрасневшим от злости лицом повернулась к нему так внезапно, что Снейп чуть не забыл прожевать тот кусок рыбы, который уже положил в рот. Прекрасно приготовленной, надо сказать, рыбы – он готовил ее сам, устав от полуфабрикатов и ужасной стряпни миссис Поттер. – Скажи, я похожа на домохозяйку?

Снейп убрал вилку и внимательно рассмотрел Джинни. Она однозначно была больше похоже на гарпию, причем настоящую, а не спортсменку из команды.

– Нет, – наконец признал он. – Не похожа.

– А почему тогда мне приносят цветочки, конфетки, словно я домохозяйка, которая на улицу носа не кажет? – рявкнула Джинни.

– Это романтично, – спокойно пояснил Снейп, вяло размышляя, какими же тугодумами у этой парочки должны получиться отпрыски.

– Как же, романтично! – Джинни вскочила. – Вы оба отстали от жизни, как я погляжу! В наше время романтично поддерживать супругу в её делах, а не отделываться дешевкой из лавки на углу.

Поттер побледнел и, казалось, потерял дар речи.

Джинни по счастью, не стала дожидаться, когда к мужу вернется голос. Она презрительно фыркнула и вышла из комнаты, вскоре хлопнула и входная дверь.

Поттер взвыл от ярости и, быстрее, чем Снейп смог хоть как-то среагировать, врезал ему по скуле.

– Ого! – только и произнес тот, ощупывая поврежденное место.

– Ну не женщину же было бить, правда? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Гарри, моментально остывая.

– Женщину бить точно не стоит, – ответил Снейп после небольшой паузы.

Гарри как-то тонко всхлипнул и уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

– Не стоит так убиваться, – хмуро заметил Снейп, вставая и принимаясь разглядывать расцветшую скулу в зеркале.

Он не услышал шагов, поэтому вздрогнул, ощутив пальцы Гарри на своей щеке.

– Надо помазать, – Гарри осторожно погладил его щеку, словно боялся сделать еще больнее.

– Я сам справлюсь, – отозвался Снейп. – В мазях я разбираюсь лучше тебя.

Рука на щеке напряглась, пальцы впились в кожу, благо они для этого соскользнули ниже, на подбородок, иначе было бы действительно больно.

– Не смей мне перечить, – четко произнес Гарри, разворачивая лицом к себе. – Мне вполне хватает для этого Джинни.

Северус не знал, что именно послужило толчком для Поттера. Легче всего было свалить всё на посттравматический синдром или даже упоминание Джинни, но ни одно объяснение на деле не годилось Снейпу для того, чтобы понять Гарри.

Гарри, который пристально смотрел в лицо Снейпу, а затем вдруг впился в его губы поцелуем.

Снейп отпрянул, пытаясь вырваться, но Поттер, не отпуская подбородка, плотно прижал его второй рукой к стене. Снейп больно оперся позвоночником о край зеркала и перестал дергаться.

Только пробормотал еле слышно:

– Поттер, твоя жена…

– Моя жена даже в поцелуях борется за первенство, – прямо в полуоткрытый рот Снейпа прошептал Гарри. – Подчинись.

Он сильно прикусил нижнюю губу Снейпа и больно сжал плечо, сильнее придавливая к стене.

– Подчинись, – снова пробормотал он, скользя костяшками пальцев, которыми прижимал плечо Снейпа, по гладкой поверхности зеркала.

И Снейп сдался. Перестал дергаться, размяк и шире приоткрыл рот, позволяя настырному языку Поттера ворваться внутрь, исследовать его десна, язык, нёбо.

Он не собирался обманываться, принимая довольное урчание Поттера за желание или страсть - Гарри возбуждала покорность, возможность получить требуемое. Но и Снейп не оставался в накладе, чувствуя себя наконец-то живым. Совсем немного, в тех местах, где Поттер касался его. Плечо, стиснутое рукой, подбородок, разбитая и всё ещё ноющая скула были частями тела живого человека, а не ходячего мертвеца.

А еще рот, который, казалось, целиком принадлежал Поттеру.

Гарри отпустил его также внезапно, как схватил.

– Прости, – коротко произнес он, хотя по голосу было понятно, что виноватым он себя не чувствует.

Он коротко лизнул всё еще кровоточащую прокушенную нижнюю губу Снейпа и, как ни в чем не бывало, вышел. Снейп тоже коснулся губы языком и покачал головой.

Поттер ушел, но ощущение, что он, Снейп, живой, никуда не делось.

Просто мистика какая-то.

Мистика продолжалась и позже, когда за ужином Гарри был необычайно спокоен и вежлив, ни разу не попрекнув Джинни заказанной едой и проигнорировав попытку супруги продолжить утренний спор.

Снейп с облегчением подумал, что пара поцелуев в день для обеспечения покоя в доме – небольшая плата. Не говоря уж о том, что ему самому понравилось. Хотел ли Гарри его самого в этот момент, или умирал от желания ощутить покорность – было не настолько важно, как то, что раньше никто не целовал Снейпа так.

Он без напоминания вспыльчивых Поттеров помыл посуду, принял душ и лег в своей комнате, предполагая немного почитать перед сном, а потом – чем черт не шутит – сбросить напряжение, думая о поцелуе Гарри.

Его скромным надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Едва он улегся поудобнее, как в комнату без стука ворвалась раздраженная Джинни Поттер в одной ночной рубашке.

Снейп поморщился.

Вздымающаяся под тонкой сорочкой высокая женская грудь убивала всё желание мастурбировать на Поттера.

– Гарри сказал, что ты целуешься лучше, чем я! – с порога заявила Джинни.

– Поттер – идиот, – не удержался Снейп.

Вечер явно переставал быть приятным.

Он попытался встать, но был прижат к кровати оседлавшей его бедра Джинни. Несмотря на обманчиво хрупкое телосложение, женщина была довольно тяжелой. А еще – и Снейп это ощутил на своих запястьях – сильной.

Он дернулся, скорее для проформы, после чего замер, признавая себя проигравшим. Джинни прижала голые колени к его туловищу и наклонилась ниже, руками придавливая его запястья к спинке кровати. Её грудь, скрытая только тонкой сорочкой, скользнула по подбородку Снейпа, когда она приподнималась, чтобы плотнее прижать его руки. Подумать об этом Снейп не успел, потому что через мгновение перед его глазами было уже разозленное лицо женщины.

– Я бы хотела узнать, что в этом такого замечательного, – промурлыкала она, однако Снейп не обманулся этим тоном, Джинни всё ещё была в бешенстве.

Быстро прокрутив в голове варианты, Снейп решил, что если его покалечит Поттер, это будет не так обидно, поэтому он приглашающе облизнул губы и приоткрыл рот.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось – Джинни отреагировала моментально, набрасываясь на его рот почти в той же манере, что и Гарри – сминая все, не реагируя на попытки Снейпа как-то ответить на поцелуй. Она покусывала его губы, резко, до болезненности, всасывала в свой рот его язык и отпускала лишь для того, чтобы начать сначала.

При этом казалось, что она вся участвует в этом поцелуе – руки на запястьях Снейпа подрагивали, пальцы поглаживали тыльную сторону ладони, грудь вздымалась, то и дело касаясь груди самого Снейпа, а бедра двигались, отчего Снейп против своей воли вскоре почувствовал, что возбуждается. И от поцелуя, и от его ярости, и от ерзающей на его бедрах Джинни.

Он попытался отвлечься, подумать о чем-то невозбуждающем, благо такого в его жизни было немало, но чего было не отнять у Поттеров, так это того, что, целуясь с ними, невозможно было думать о чем-то или ком-то другом.

Не выдержав, он издал слабый стон, слегка приподнимая бедра, чтобы плотнее прижаться к полуобнаженному телу сидящей на нем Джинни.

Она тут же коварно разорвала поцелуй.

– Ты хочешь меня, не так ли, – от злости в голосе Джинни не осталось ни следа, не было и ужаса или брезгливости, к чему Снейп был вполне готов.

Она поёрзала на нем и расплылась в улыбке.

– Да, – не дожидаясь словесного подтверждения от Снейпа, пробормотала она.

Снейп снова облизал губы. Голоса не было, да и его подтверждение женщине не требовалось. Он уже и думать забыл о том, какая кара может грозить ему от Поттера и колебался скорее по привычке. Впрочем, эту так и не возникшую дилемму легко бы разрешила Джинни, которая, вместо того, чтобы вернуться к ждущим её губам Снейпа, соскользнула с кровати и, поправив сорочку, покинула комнату.

– Салазар тебя подери, – пробормотал неудовлетворенный Снейп, запуская руку в штаны и надеясь лишь на то, что больше никто его не побеспокоит.

К его удивлению, так и произошло, и он со сдавленным стоном кончил, так и не поняв, о ком он фантазировал – о Джинни или её супруге.

Утром за завтраком Джинни была еще более хороша, чем обычно, и отчего-то не стала заводить обычную ссору по поводу кофе. Гарри тоже выглядел вполне довольным жизнью и так откровенно невыспавшимся, что Снейп ему даже позавидовал. Вслух же он ничего не сказал, надеясь, что сейчас Поттеры отправятся на работу, а он помоет посуду и спокойно пробездельничает с книгой до вечера.

С Джинни так и произошло. Она быстро поцеловала мужа и выскочила из кухни, торопясь на тренировку. Снейп мельком глянул на часы – Гарри должен был быть на работе через сорок пять минут, хотя он редко следовал установленному графику, но…


	5. Chapter 5

– Ты думаешь, я идиот? – прервавший мысли Снейпа голос Гарри был обманчиво мягок.

Снейп понял, что он снова напрасно понадеялся, спокойный совместный завтрак, который повлечет за собой спокойное утро. Судя по тихому вкрадчивому голосу, Поттер был в бешенстве.

– В целом да, – тем не менее признал Снейп. – Было крайне глупо рассказывать жене о поцелуе со мной.

– Да-да, – Гарри встал из-за стола, обошел его кругом и остановился за спиной Снейпа, заставив его поежиться. Впрочем, Снейп продолжил есть, стараясь сделать вид, что неуравновешенный Поттер его не пугает. – После этого она выбежала вон, а когда вернулась, у нас был просто ошеломительный секс. Ты знаешь, о чем это говорит, Снейп?

– О том, что тебе двадцать и у тебя молодая красивая жена? – уточнил Снейп.

– Не смей так со мной разговаривать, – прорычал Гарри, наклоняясь к уху Снейпа и сжимая его плечи руками. – Это значит, что ты возбудился на неё, Снейп. Ничто так не вдохновляет женщин на сексуальные подвиги, как их мнимые победы.

Снейп с горечью подумал, что Поттер и в самом деле не дурак, но совсем не в тех вещах, в каких следовало соображать.

– Может, вместо того, чтобы искать виноватых, следует оглянуться на себя? – негромко произнес Снейп.

Ругаться с Поттером, даже зная, что это поможет контуженному герою спустить пар, почему-то не хотелось. Может, потому что он и в самом деле чувствовал себя неправым. Не стоило поддаваться на провокации, как Поттера, так и его супруги. По крайней мере, не на такие провокации.

Хотя, стоило заметить, что взбешенный Поттер, сжимающий его плечи так, что там могли остаться синяки, заставлял чувствовать себя живым куда лучше, чем все лекарства, которыми пичкали его в Мунго и даже лучше, чем экспериментальное зелье, которое он пил сам.

Снейп отрешенно думал, что это довольно прискорбно – что он чувствует зависимости от агрессии Поттеров, хотя им всем троим место на койке в Мунго. На трех разных койках, уточнил он, сообразив, что всплывшая перед глазами картинка никак не напоминала Мунго. Виной всему была близость Поттера, голос которого звенел в ушах, но слова проходили мимо.

– Снейп! – Гарри с силой тряхнул Снейпа за плечи и заглянул в глаза. – Ты слушаешь меня?

Снейп задумался.

Инстинкт самосохранения выступал за то, чтобы соврать, но любопытство – одно из немногих чувств, которые почти полностью вернулись к Северусу в доме Поттеров и не зависели от скачков настроения хозяев - ему помешало. Было интересно, проклянет его Поттер на месте или просто выкинет из дома.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Но если ты повторишь, я постараюсь в этот раз выслушать внимательнее, – добавил он, памятуя, что за разнесенный Поттером особняк Грейнджер его точно не похвалит.

Гарри успокоился так же неожиданно, как взорвался. Он отпустил плечи Снейпа и отступил на шаг.

– Знаешь, когда ты так себя ведешь, это словно и не ты вовсе, – заметил он, отходя и поворачиваясь спиной. – Ты словно…

– Мертвый? – подсказал Снейп.

– Вроде того, – Гарри не поворачивался. – Иногда я сам себя едва терплю, что говорить о Джинни. А ты терпишь нас обоих. Почему? Тебе всегда нравилось подчиняться, и ты просто это тщательно скрывал, или тебе всё равно?

– Скорее второе, – Снейп знал, что Гарри это не увидит, но все равно пожал плечами. – После войны осталось много калек, Поттер, и не у всех это выражается в отсутствии конечностей.

– Но Джинни удалось заставить тебя почувствовать себя живым, не так ли? – Гарри всё еще не поворачивался, но Снейп по голосу слышал, что он снова начинает злиться.

– Не накручивай себя по одному и тому же поводу, – стоять у стены Снейп устал и переместился обратно к столу, принимаясь машинально собирать посуду. – От тебя не убудет, если ты разок подчинишься ей, в конце концов, вы можете делать это по очереди.

– Сразу видно, что ты плохо знаешь Джин, – в голосе Гарри так причудливо сочеталась злость и нежность, что Снейп даже замер с тарелками в руках. – Ей дай палец и она откусит тебе голову. Я не могу подчиниться, я слишком долго слушал всех, кого не лень. Даже тебя, Снейп!

– Меня? – Снейп удивленно поднял брови. – Да когда ты меня слушал, кроме списывания из моего учебника? Что не скажешь – всё делал наоборот!

– Не всё, – Снейп не заметил, как Гарри преодолел расстояние между ними и снова вцепился руками в плечи, но уже стоя за спиной. Губы Гарри снова почти касались уха, и Снейп недоумевал, откуда у Поттера такое пренебрежение к чужому личному пространству. – Я послушал тебя и пошел умирать.

– И не умер, – буркнул Снейп.

Очарование яростного шепота и болезненной хватки на плечах прошло. Гарри продолжал давить на него, но уже только физически, внутренне же в Снейпе лишь на мгновение всколыхнулась память о тех страшных минутах, и все снова стихло.

И уж совсем лишними показались губы на коже шеи, мочке уха. Гарри, казалось, и сам не знал, зачем это делает. Возможно просто чтобы показать самому себе, что он может себе это позволить, подумал Снейп, расслабляясь в руках Поттера, которые перестали сжимать так яростно и скорее придерживали, чем пытались причинить боль.

– Мне не очень удобно стоять так с тарелками, а ты опоздаешь на работу, – наконец произнес Снейп.

Гарри пробормотал под нос что-то о том, что он всё равно найдет уязвимое место, после чего пребольно укусил за шею и вышел.

Снейп потрогал место укуса, мысленно благодарный, что Поттер оставил свою метку не с той же стороны, где были шрамы после укуса змеи. Судя по всему, поцелуи успокаивали обоих Поттеров. Загадкой оставалось то, почему - красивые влюбленные и молодые - они не могут целовать друг друга и используют вместо этого его.

На самом деле Снейп знал почему. Его очарование и рядом не стояло с красотой и молодостью – он умел подчиняться и использовал это умение. Но так хотелось на мгновение забыть об этом, подумать, что дело в чем-нибудь другом. Обманываться Снейп не любил и не умел.

Подчиняться ему удавалось куда лучше.

Тем более весь день дом был в его распоряжении. И пусть его любопытство не заводило его дальше ближайших полок в библиотеке, а большую часть дня он читал и спал, это было уже неплохо. С Поттерами можно было жить, как не странно это звучало.

И Поттеры, и их друзья, такие же молодые и недобрые, не казались опасными теперь, когда ему было всё равно. Снейп знал, что достаточно ему снова захотеть жить, по-настоящему, не на короткое время, и он взвоет от ужаса, но пока это не происходило, а контракт с Грейнджер было всего на три года.

Она сама напомнила ему об этом, заглянув днем, пока хозяев не было дома.

Снейп спустился вниз, услышав скрип ключа в двери в неподходящее время. Вернувшиеся раньше времени Поттеры не могли вернуться в хорошем настроении, но это была всего лишь Гермиона.

– У вас есть ключи? – спросил он вместо приветствия.

– Ага, – Гермиона не выглядела смущенной.

– Чаю? – Снейп направился в кухню, решив не уточнять, по разрешению Поттеров или по личному разумению эти ключи у Грейнджер. По здравому разумению можно было догадаться, что ответ подойдет любой.

Гермиона прошла за ним на кухню.

– Как вы тут, профессор? – Снейп мельком глянул на Гермиону. Судя по всему, она и в самом деле была обеспокоена.

– Неплохо, – лаконично ответил Снейп, против своей воли снова вспоминая жаркие губы Поттера и нежные пальцы его супруги.

– Они… Они не… – она мучительно пыталась подобрать слова, а Снейп не собирался ей в этом помогать. – Они не делают вам больно?

– Иногда, – также немногословно ответил Снейп и, немного смягчившись от растерянного взгляда Гермионы, нехотя добавил. – Не переживайте, миссис Уизли, ничего такого, что я не мог бы вытерпеть. Иначе я бы уже наплевал на контракт и ушел.

– Контракт на три года, – пробормотала Гермиона и неожиданно сменила тему. – А знаете, колдомедик Гарри сказал, что у него значительно снизилась агрессивность и поствоенный синдром беспокоит гораздо меньше…

– Поверьте, я знаю, – ухмыльнулся Снейп.

– Вы не хотите сами провериться у своего колдомедика? – осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Зачем? – удивился Снейп. – Думаете, я без него не знаю, что со мной происходит? Или вы считаете, что написанное в рамках диагноза сразу становится более значительным?

– Но… – Гермиона растерялась.

– Всё хорошо, – посчитал нужным успокоить её Снейп. – У них тоже есть границы, и они их придерживаются.

Снейп прямо как в воду глядел, не зная еще, что вскоре его уверенность поколеблется.


	6. Chapter 6

– Мы ждем ребенка! – объявил за ужином Поттер.

– Поздравляю, – буркнул Снейп.

Он не выспался, Поттеры снова делили что-то всю ночь, и Снейп знать не желал, в чем и кто заполучил пальму первенства в этот раз, хотя в честь радостного события они могли бы быть и поспокойнее.

– Еще всего несколько недель, – продолжил Гарри, поглядывая на мрачную Джинни. – Но мог бы чуть активнее проявить чувства, они же есть где-то в твоем черством сердце, Снейп!

– Отстань от него, – фыркнула Джинни, с такой силой вонзая вилку в гарнир, что та со скрипом проехалась по тарелке, издавая мерзкий скрежещущий звук.

Снейп поморщился.

– Джин, ты и сама могла бы радоваться побольше, – моментально взорвался Гарри. – Или ты не хочешь ребенка?

– Я ужасно хочу ребенка, Гарри, – Джинни швырнула вилку. – Но не смей укорять меня за то, что я не прыгаю от радости! Это мне придется уже сейчас оставить работу, это у меня у меня будут опухать ноги, и я буду рожать!

– А еще может начаться утренняя тошнота, – вставил Снейп.

Джинни так яростно взглянула на него, что чашка в его руке треснула.

– Видимо, уже началась, – пробормотал Снейп, осторожно ставя начавшую протекать чашку на стол и вытирая кофе с руки салфеткой. Привычка пить еле теплый напиток спасла его руки от ожога, и это не могло не радовать.

– Вы просто бесчувственные сволочи! – всхлипнула Джинни и выбежала из-за стола.

– Перепады настроения, – больше для себя, чем для Поттера, сказал Снейп. - Хотя за вашим обычным совместным времяпровождением и незаметно даже.

– Снейп! – рявкнул Гарри. – Заткнись!

Он тоже вскочил и бросился за Джинни. Снейп вздохнул. Им предстояли не самые легкие месяцы. Единственное, что на самом деле радовало Снейпа – дуэли Поттеров должны были окончательно сойти на нет. При всей своей болезненной вспыльчивости Поттер дураком не был и ребенку повредить не хотел бы ни за что в жизни.

Впрочем, первые проблемы оказались не со стороны Гарри, а именно от Джинни. Тяжело переносящая и беременность, и необходимость сидеть дома, она изводила Снейпа придирками и просьбами.

– А еще тут везде пахнет, – ныла Джинни, когда Снейп, третий раз проветрив кухню, пытался всучить ей полезный завтрак. – Я не могу есть, когда меня тошнит от запаха.

– Давай сходим в кафе, и ты позавтракаешь там, – Снейп мысленно придумывал новое проклятие для хитрого Поттера, у которого начали появляться сверхурочные и работа по выходным. Придушить Джинни хотелось всё сильнее.

– А если меня прямо там стошнит? – поинтересовалась Джинни.

– Значит, пойдем в другое кафе! – Снейп почувствовал, что волна раздражения поднимается в нем совсем как тогда, до той почти-смерти. Ненадолго, но злость на Поттеров, делала его совсем живым.

Джинни надула губы и печально вздохнула.

– Хорошо, – наконец произнесла она. – Я сейчас попробую найти что-то, не похожее на палатку, надеть, и мы пойдем. Но сначала поцелуй меня.

– Что? – Снейп чуть не расплескал какао, которое уже остыло за время их препираний и подлежало уничтожению.

– Глухой что ли? – разозлилась Джинни. – Я говорю, поцелуй меня. Или я такая бегемотиха, что меня и поцеловать не хочется?

Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на небольшой аккуратный животик – миссис Поттер была беременна едва ли четвертый месяц, хотя ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

– Ну? – Джинни нетерпеливо топнула ногой.

– Может, дождешься мужа? – попробовал избавиться от сомнительного поручения Снейп. – Он и так постоянно жалуется, что ты его не целуешь и не обнимаешь.

– Конечно не целую, – Джинни наморщила нос. – Ему будет одних поцелуев мало, а я боюсь ребенку повредить.

– Колдомедик сказал, что такой опасности нет, – осторожно начал Снейп.

– Колдомедик – мужчина, – не терпящим возражения тоном произнесла Джинни. – И мне виднее, есть такая опасность или нет. Колдомедик у нас в спальне не был.

– Тут ему повезло, – не подумав, произнес Снейп, за что моментально получил оплеуху.

– Мисисс Поттер! – возмутился он, хватаясь за щеку.

– Прости, – без капли чувства вины отозвалась Джинни. – Но ты иногда бесишь не меньше, чем колдомедик, а бить человека, который будет принимать мои роды, довольно неблагоразумно.

– Человека, который готовит вам еду и при этом знает массу ядов, тоже, – буркнул Снейп.

– Наверное, – Джинни нетерпеливо постучала каблуком по полу. – Ты будешь меня уже целовать?

Ненавидя себя за то, что женщины, особенно беременные, могут просто вить из него веревки, Снейп склонился над лицом Джинни и осторожно прикоснулся губами к краешку её рта.

– Ты словно дохлую рыбу на вкус пробуешь, – рассердилась Джинни, притягивая его за шею ближе. Стоять над сидящей женщиной в полусогнутом положении было неудобно, но Снейп терпеливо повторил поцелуй, осторожно вбирая нежные губы в рот и слегка проходя по ним языком.

Пальцы Джинни сильнее надавили ему на загривок, заставляя уже не наклоняться, а опуститься на колени рядом с её креслом.

Снейп уцепился за подлокотники кресла, оказавшись на коленях, и позволил Джинни, теперь склонившейся над ним, самой вести в поцелуе. Похоже было, что, как бы она ни хорохорилась, ей самой не хватало поцелуев с Гарри. Она целовала Снейпа так долго, что у того от неудобного стояния на коленях затекли ноги.

Зато когда она наконец прервала поцелуй, Снейп обнаружил, что ей это пошло на пользу. Если бы он не знал, что она чистокровная ведьма, то подумал бы, что у неё в роду были вампиры. Словно после хорошего глотка крови, она раскраснелась, глаза её блестели, от бледности не осталось и следа.

– Пойдем завтракать, – Джинни неуклюже поднялась из кресла, отчего её животик на мгновение ткнулся в лицо Снейпа, который тоже поспешил подняться на ноги. – Я умираю от голода.

Снейп знал, что Джинни не преминет обо всем рассказать Гарри, но не отказал себе в удовольствии еще пару раз поцеловать её после завтрака в кафе. Видеть то, как она расцветает от ощущения собственной неотразимости, было почти также здорово, как чувствовать живым самого себя.

А вечером Поттеры заперлись в спальне и, судя по быстро набирающей обороты ссоре, ничего хорошего из этого получиться не могло. Снейп благоразумно решил не высовываться из своей комнаты, благо, если бы хозяева захотели его найти, они бы сделали это где угодно в доме.

Но крики стихли, никто не ломился к нему в дверь, и Снейп расслабился. Он налил себе чаю и принес в комнату, а затем прошел в библиотеку, чтобы взять еще одну книгу. В последнее время приступы апатии стали реже, и Снейп всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться к работе над зельями.

Он уже открывал дверь в свою комнату, когда почувствовал на голой шее дыхание.

– Поттер, мантия-невидимка тебе мала, ноги торчат, – заметил Снейп, толкая дверь. Ему пришлось на мгновение замереть у входа, потому что невидимый Поттер проскользнул первым.

Снейп вошел следом и тут же был придавлен к стене невидимым телом.

– Поттер, сними мантию, это нервирует, – Снейп попытался произнести это как можно спокойнее, но недвусмысленно двигающиеся по его телу ладони заставили вздрогнуть. – Ты меня слышишь?!

Гарри стянул мантию с головы, и Снейп смог удостовериться в том, что знал и так – глаза у Поттера были злые и голодные.

Глядя ему прямо в глаза шальным яростным взглядом, Гарри снова прошелся теперь уже видимыми, а не только осязаемыми ладонями по груди Снейпа, спустился к паху и легко, словно делал это ежедневно, погладил там.

Снейп с присвистом выдохнул.

– Поттер, это чересчур, – он по глазам Гарри видел, что его слова пролетают мимо ушей, да и его собственное тело предательски отвечало, что для него не чересчур, а в самый раз. От предвкушения по шее пробежали мурашки, но Снейп стиснул зубы, чтобы переждать этот момент слабости и лишь затем продолжил:

– Джинни тебе не простит.

– Джинни простит, – Гарри сильнее придвинулся к прижатому к стене Снейпу и чувствительно укусил его за губу. – Тебя – простит. Ты наш, ясно тебе?

От этого «ты наш», а еще от двигающегося между ног колена Поттера, Снейп почувствовал, что возбуждается еще больше.

– Отвечай, – Гарри прижался еще плотнее, почти не оставляя маневра не то, что для движения, даже для лишнего вздоха.

– Да-а, – скорее простонал, чем произнес Снейп.

Гарри отступил в сторону, шальными глазами разглядывая едва стоявшего на ногах от прилившего возбуждения Снейпа.

– Раздевайся, – приказал Поттер, облизывая губы. – Раздевайся полностью и ложись в постель.

Снейп не стал спорить, лишь кивнул и отошел от стены.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять мотивы Гарри. Поттеры всегда спорили на повышенных тонах, которые не были слышны за пределами дома, но их невольный жилец, Снейп, отлично знал, что Джинни всегда без исключений предпочитала оставлять на себе хоть что-то из одежды, считая это особенно сексуальным, и избегала секса в постели.

Разве что в позиции наездницы.

Возникшая перед глазами картинка заставила Снейпа вспыхнуть и торопливо приняться за расстегивание пуговиц.

От взгляда Поттера, который по-прежнему стоял у стены, Снейп чувствовал, что ему становится жарко. Хотелось заскулить от желания, и сдерживало лишь постоянное напоминание, что это всего лишь Поттер. Тот самый Поттер, который так бесил в школе, и которого, тем не менее, приходилось растить и воспитывать.

Увещания помогали не очень хорошо, но, по крайней мере, Снейп смог сдержаться от лишних звуков, пусть его и выдавало тело.

– Как мне лечь? – хрипло спросил он, выпрямляясь после того, как расшнуровал ботинки и снял носки. Брюки, рубашка, трусы – всё осталось на полу.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри, казалось, задохнулся от возбуждения, которое ему дарило такое абсолютное подчинение. Его руки ходуном ходили на вороте рубашки, которую он до сих пор не мог расстегнуть.

– На спину. Ноги раздвинь, – хрипло произнес он наконец, справляясь с голосом.

Снейп кивнул и лег в точности как указал Поттер. Никогда еще покорное послушание не казалось ему настолько возбуждающим, он мог получить что угодно и при этом не иметь к этому никакого отношения. Сколько раз ему приходилось платить за свои и чужие ошибки, но сейчас, – он слегка поерзал по гладким простыням, укладываясь поудобнее – что бы ни произошло, за это будет полностью отвечать Поттер. И он, Снейп, на самом деле хотел узнать, как далеко можно зайти, если не устанавливать границ.

Похоже, Гарри хотел этого не меньше. По крайней мере, когда ему наконец удалось выпутаться из одежды, он выглядел почти невменяемым от возбуждения и голодного блеска в глазах.

Снейп инстинктивно захотел прикрыться или хотя бы сдвинуть ноги, но предупреждающий рык заставил его замереть в указанной Поттером позе.

Гарри опустился на колени между его ног и провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. Снейп вздрогнул всем телом. Такая, казалось бы, невинная ласка словно током пронзила его измученное ожиданием и возбуждением тело.

Памятуя о яростных властных поцелуях, Снейп ждал чего-то подобного и сейчас, но Гарри разочаровывал его, нежно гладя его вздрагивающее от каждого прикосновения тело, касался губами, осторожно всасывая кожу и переходя дальше, не оставляя даже отметин, как та, на шее, которая сходила так долго, хотя Снейп даже намазал её мазью.

– Поттер, – Снейп не выдержал этого неприкрытого мучения. – Что ты тянешь?

Гарри поднял на него лицо, и Снейп снова столкнулся с его злым взглядом.

– Тут решаю я, – отозвался Гарри и, словно в подтверждении этого больно прикусил его за плечо.

Это было куда лучше нежных, почти невесомых ласк, и Снейп облегченно простонал, шире раздвигая ноги и слегка приподнимая бедра, отчего его член коснулся кожи нависшего над ним Гарри.

– Что же ты творишь, – Гарри со стоном повалился на него сверху и уткнулся носом в укушенное плечо.

Снейп нетерпеливо поерзал под тяжелым Поттером, подгибая колени и слегка сводя их. Гарри жарко выдохнул ему в шею и привстал на локтях, принимаясь короткими яростными поцелуями-укусами покрывать кожу Снейпа.

Снейп снова со стоном выдохнул. Это действительно было лучше, напористый Поттер заставлял отвлечься от мыслей о том, правильно ли это, можно ли обменять мораль на возможность почувствовать себя живым, и насколько равноценен этот обмен.

А потом рука Поттера скользнула между их тел, он уверенно обхватил ладонью оба члена, прижимая их друг к другу, и резкими, короткими движениями заскользил по ним, слегка царапая неровно обкусанными ногтями кожу липкого от пота живота, и Снейп перестал думать о чем-то еще, кроме этой руки Гарри и его губах. Хотелось поцелуев, таких яростных, поглощающих, и Снейпу показалось самым правильным потянуть Гарри чуть выше, призывно облизав губы.

Поттер отшатнулся и отвернулся, и Снейп почувствовал себя почти оскорбленным. Почти, потому что рука Гарри никуда не делалась и двигалась точно в таком ритме, в каком нравилось Снейпу.

Неожиданно он понял, в чем дело. Еще не веря, что прав, Снейп сдавленно произнес:

– Пожалуйста. Прошу.

Чувствуя на губах подрагивающий горячий язык Поттера, Снейп едва успел подумать, что несчастный Поттер даже ради собственного удовольствия не может поддаться, хоть на мгновение позволить вести другому. И это было жалко, и в то же время невероятно возбуждало. Снейп сам не понимал, почему.

Он невыносимо хотел почувствовать Поттера целиком, внутри, но тот, казалось, даже не задумывался о таком варианте, а просить об этом Снейп не был готов. Хоть он почему-то и был уверен, что оживет как какая-нибудь долбаная Белоснежка, стоит Поттеру коснуться его везде, сделать своим, но унизиться настолько он просто не мог, перешагнуть через себя, через всё, что когда-либо было для него важно. Он уже сейчас был слишком живым, чтобы сделать это.

Поэтому он просто стонал Гарри в рот, купаясь в ощущениях, выгибаясь и елозя по сбитым простыням, надеясь, что тот додумается сам.

Но Гарри, казалось, полностью утолил свою жажду поверхностными ласками. Он кончил первый, не останавливая движения руки, пока Снейп не последовал за ним, и снова всем своим телом навалился на Снейпа, размазывая по их коже смешавшуюся сперму. Казалось, он даже задремал.

Снейп почувствовал такое забытое и такое знакомое раздражение. Не чувствуя себя, несмотря ни на что, удовлетворенным, он считал себя вполне обоснованно злящимся на Поттера.

Первое возбуждение спало, и теперь в воздухе витало приближающееся чувство неловкости. Поттеру стоило подняться и уйти, но тот словно не чувствовал этого.

– Ты долго собираешься так лежать? – не выдержал Снейп.

Гарри поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел в лицо раздраженного Снейпа.

– Долго, – голос его, несмотря на расслабленное лицо, был жестким, и Снейп замер, чувствуя, как снова начинает подниматься возбуждение от одного только тона Поттера. – Джинни сегодня ужасно зла, поэтому я планирую пробыть тут всю ночь.

– Может, стоит тогда принять душ, – Снейп почувствовал, как его член дернулся от мысли, что душ можно принять вдвоем, в конце концов, Поттер тоже в поту и сперме.

– Обойдемся, – Гарри словно читал его мысли, что само по себе даже звучало смешно. – Мы испачканы куда сильнее тут, – он указал на голову. – Что нам до кожи.

– Я смотрю, логика по-прежнему не твоя сильная сторона, Поттер, – съязвил Снейп, но тут же прикусил язык, потому что Гарри резко сел на пятки и сдавил пальцами его бедра.

– Меньше думай о моей логике, больше о том, что я могу с тобой сделать, – то ли угрожая, то ли обещая, произнес он.

Снейп предпочел воспринять это как обещание.

Неожиданно для него, Гарри поменял тактику.

– Что бы ты сам хотел, Снейп, – вкрадчиво спросил он, водя рукой по липкой подсохшей пленке на животе лежащего перед ним мужчины.

– Какая разница, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил тот. – Речь ведь идет о том, что хочешь ты.

– Всё так, – согласился Гарри, принимаясь словно машинально водить пальцем по его возбужденному члену, спускаясь к поджавшейся мошонке, обводя вокруг и снова поднимаясь по члену к головке. – Сейчас я хочу сделать то, что ты попросишь. Но только ты должен попросить.

Снейпу показалось, что он слышит в голове хохот. Да, искушение было велико. Можно было сказать «Хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое» – и Поттер уйдет. Снейп был уверен в этом, при многих недостатках паталогическая честность всегда была значимой чертой Гарри. Врал он редко, нехотя и неумело.

Но приходилось признаться себе – меньше всего сейчас Снейп хотел остаться один. Он хотел многого, хотел почувствовать себя еще живее, испытать еще больше чувств и эмоций, но Поттер явно нуждался в более конкретных объяснениях.

– Я хочу… – он запнулся, но потом ему стало смешно от этих запинок. Здесь был только он и Поттер, они чуть не умерли и остались жить, покалеченные внутри больше, чем другие снаружи. Неужели хоть что-то могло значить после пережитого, неужели показаться смешным или жалким было страшнее. Снейп так не думал.

Он посмотрел на терпеливо ожидающего его ответа Гарри.

– Я хочу всё, – решительно произнес Снейп. – Всё, что ты можешь мне дать. Я хочу, чтобы ты подготовил меня и хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Я хочу почувствовать на вкус твою кожу, пока ты целуешь меня, а я позволяю. Я хочу сам касаться тебя. Я хочу почувствовать себя живым.

Судя по расширившимся зрачкам Гарри, признание Снейпа стало для него впечатляющей неожиданностью. Он издал короткий звук, напоминающий одновременно стон и всхлип и резким движением перевернул Снейпа на живот.

Тот уткнулся лицом в подушку и теперь мог только по ощущениям догадываться, чему из его просьб предстояло сбыться.

Гарри не торопился. Он словно изучал спину и ноги Снейпа поглаживаниями и касаниями языка. Снейп весь покрылся мурашками от этих прикосновений, но терпеливо молчал, понимая, что этим дело не ограничится.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Гарри подольше задержался на копчике, елозя влажным горячим языком по выступающей косточке, а затем также небрежно нырнул языком дальше, раздвигая для большего удобства ягодицы Снейпа руками.

Снейп прерывисто вздохнул и инстинктивно попытался сдвинуть ноги, между которыми сидел Гарри.

– Наоборот, – прошептал тот, на мгновение поднимая голову. – Шире.

Снейп послушно раздвинул ноги, сгорая от смущения и возбуждения, которые вызывали ласки Поттера. Гарри перестал касаться осторожно, невесомо, его словно захватило возбуждение Снейпа. Сильнее ввинчиваясь языком в анус Снейпа, он осторожно добавил палец, попеременно проходя языком то по отверстию, то по пропадающему в нем пальцу.

Снейп глухо застонал в подушку и попытался приподнять зад, чтобы улучшить доступ для Гарри. Поттер одобрительно хмыкнул и сам приподнял его повыше за бедра, практически ставя на колени. Он так долго и преувеличенно старательно вылизывал и растягивал анус, что Снейп неожиданно понял, что если не попросит – снова! – то Поттер так и оставит его.

– Прошу, – голос прозвучал хрипло и глухо, но Гарри его услышал. – Мне нужно. Твой член внутри.

Всё. Снейп выдохнул. Он сказал это, и небо не обрушилось на их кровать.

Скорее наоборот, Поттер неожиданно послушно, если это вообще можно было сказать про Поттера, оставил его задницу, осторожно вынув пальцы, и приставил к растянутому, скользкому от слюны анусу головку члена.

Снейп дернулся от непривычного ощущения, но тут же прогнулся сильнее, позволяя Гарри продвинуться внутрь. Ощущение того, что это слишком много и одновременно – слишком мало, сводило Снейпа с ума. Он хрипло застонал, сильнее толкаясь на Гарри и давая ему возможность войти глубже. Поттер болезненно вцепился в его бедра и принялся короткими рывками входить глубже и чуть подаваться назад. Это было совсем не то, что было нужно Снейпу, он хотел абсолютной заполненности, он хотел просто ощущать Поттера везде. Его рук было слишком мало, как и губ, хотя наклонившийся над его спиной Гарри целовал и прикусывал кожу у лопатки. Этого было мало, и Снейп готов был разрыдаться от досады. Чего-то не хватало, и он не мог понять, чего именно.

Неожиданно Гарри словно услышал его мысли, он приподнял его выше, окончательно ставя на колени и понуждая еще сильнее раздвинуть ноги, после чего скользнул рукой на его член, принимаясь водить рукой в том же коротком отрывистом ритме.

Снейп одобрительно промычал, чувствуя, что член Поттера с каждым движением входит все глубже и наконец-то дает ему то, чего недоставало – ощущение абсолютной наполненности. Он словно чувствовал себя частью Гарри, горячего, агрессивного до болезненности, живого.

Сначала он почувствовал, как короткими толчками в него выплескивалась сперма Поттера, а затем с облегчением кончил, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

– Еще? – хрипло спросил Поттер и посмотрел на часы. – Ночь еще не кончилась.

«Будто завтра конец света», – подумал Снейп, осторожно ложась обратно на спину.

Но вместо этого ответил:

– Да.


	8. Chapter 8

Снейп прекрасно знал, что Поттер не станет скрывать ничего от жены. И он ждал, ждал её реакции, готовясь к чему угодно. Но день шел за днем, а Джинни молчала. Она всё также заставляла его готовить завтрак по несколько раз или ходить с ней по магазинам, ни разу - ни словом, ни взглядом - не выразив, что знает.

Впрочем, насчет взглядов Снейп уверен не был. Джинни смотрела с оценивающим любопытством, жадным интересом, словно ей хотелось коснуться его, но она не смела. Это было особенно странно, потому что миссис Поттер на деле не страдала застенчивостью и то и дело сжимала пальцами плечо или ладонь Снейпа, указывая на что-то.

Поттер тоже молчал, и Снейп не знал, стоит ли ему спросить что-нибудь самому. Узнать хоть что-то, не пребывать в этой туманной неизвестности.

Прошла уже почти неделя, но Гарри больше не приходил к нему в спальню, лишь пару раз почти случайно столкнувшись с ним в библиотеке. Снейп чувствовал исходящее от Поттера напряжение, которое грозило прорваться. Он даже машинально оглядывался – удачное ли место библиотека, но Поттер лишь молча смотрел на него и уходил.

Вдвойне Снейп мучился от того, что не знает, хочет ли продолжения сам. В конце концов, было легко подчиняться желанию свихнувшегося Поттера, покорно идти у него на поводу, забывая о Джинни, забывая о себе, забывая о том, что это Поттер.

Но каждая мысль о том, чтобы выбрать это самостоятельно, сделать первый шаг, упиралась в невероятное количество условностей, и Снейп сдавался.

Нельзя было забывать, что Поттер принадлежит своей супруге, также как и она сама – принадлежит ему, и Снейпу оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать, куда его вынесет бурное течение их жизни.

Его терпение было вознаграждено куда скорее, чем он рассчитывал. За воскресным ужином Джиневра вдруг отложила вилку и прямо посреди степенно текущей беседы об общих знакомых произнесла:

– Ладно, дело вот в чем. Я подумала и решила, – она отодвинула тарелку. – Я бы хотела посмотреть на это. На вас. Когда вы вместе, – скомкано закончила она.

Снейп едва заметно вздрогнул, но усилием воли заставил себя продолжать есть как ни в чем не бывало, тогда как Гарри застыл и уставился на жену с невинно-удивленным лицом. Оно довольно паршиво ему удавалось и в Хогвартсе, но в этот раз он превзошел сам себя – его взгляд не обманул бы даже Трелони.

– Почему он делает вид, что не понимает, Снейп? – обиженно спросила Джинни.

– Тут есть варианты, – Снейп пожал плечами. – Может, он на самом деле не понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Или надеется, что неправильно понял. А может, искусно давит на жалость, давая понять, что твое желание даже звучит неприемлемо…

Снейп зашипел от боли и отдернул ногу, на которую только что с силой наступил Гарри.

– Я не вижу тут ничего неприемлемого, – заметила Джинни, едва заметно краснея скулами. – Гарри, если ты думаешь, что из-за беременности я перестала быть женщиной…

– Скорее он думает наоборот, – вставил Снейп, предусмотрительно поджав ноги под стул. Первый шок у него прошел, и теперь он забавлялся, глядя на Поттера.

– Заткнись, а? – ласково попросила Джинни. – Гарри, я не могу… я боюсь повредить младенцу, но я хочу… хотя бы посмотреть на что-то такое.

Гарри откашлялся. На Снейпа он не смотрел.

– Мне не кажется это хорошей идеей, – начал он.

Снейп развернул газету. По такому началу можно было понять, чем всё закончится, и он предпочел хотя бы на пару минут попытаться забыть об этом.

А еще не дать возникнуть и оформиться мысли, что его не возмущает и не пугает предложение Джинни, а напротив – до одури возбуждает.

Он оказался совершенно прав, Джинни в который раз победила в споре, что с началом беременности давалось ей легче. Снейп с ужасом думал о тех баталиях, которые будут в их доме, когда родится ребенок.

С трудом пытаясь сделать вид, что ему нет никакого дела до принятого решения, Снейп поднялся вслед за ними в их спальню. Здесь он за все месяцы проживания на Гриммо ни разу не был и, как оказалось, ничего не пропустил. Пожалуй, более безликой комнаты в доме не было. Возможно, устав вносить изменения под свой вкус – каждый под свой, они именно на этой территории заключили перемирие, и теперь определить место каждого можно было только по тумбочкам. На одной лежал журнал по квиддичу, на другом стоял пузырек с зельем Сна-без-сновидений. Снейп знал, что Поттер пьет его довольно часто, несмотря на риск привыкания.

Он остановился в нерешительности, решив на этот раз полностью положиться на Поттеров. И если в этот раз ему предложат выбирать, он уйдет. Без всяких сомнений.

– Джин, – неуверенно начал Гарри.

– Я жду, – Джинни в коротком халатике ловко, несмотря на животик, забралась на кровать и уселась на подушку со своей стороны постели.

Гарри вздохнул, но тут же мягко подтолкнул Снейпа к постели.

– Раздевайся, – коротко приказал он.

Снейп неторопливо, выверенными движениями принялся избавляться от своей одежды, так, чтобы даже человек с огромной фантазией не мог спутать его разоблачение со стриптизом. Однако Джинни смотрела на него именно таким взглядом – словно он показывал какое-то высококлассное шоу, не меньше.

И этот полный неприкрытого интереса взгляд возбуждал даже больше, чем ожидание секса с Поттером – Снейп просто не знал, плакать ему от этого или смеяться.

Наконец он избавился от всей одежды – так, как требовал Поттер, и лег на спину, отчего его голова оказалась у ног Джинни, а Гарри тут же присел на край постели с другой стороны.

– Ты такой… – Джинни выдохнула. – Необычный.

– Слово, которые вы ищете, миссис Поттер, – «уродливый», – отозвался Снейп, пытаясь хотя бы обращением отдалить себя от нависающей над его лицом женщины.

– Нет, – Джинни помотала головой. – Вовсе нет. Можно?

Снейп промолчал, интуитивно чувствуя, что спрашивает она не его. И в самом деле, Гарри кивнул, и пальчики Джинни благоговейно прошлись по обнаженной коже Снейпа. В этом не было ничего возбуждающего, она гладила его как мраморную статуэтку, в противовес рукам Гарри, которые совсем иначе, резко, требовательно, оглаживали бедра, касались возбужденного члена, спускались к мошонке.

Снейп с присвистом выдохнул, не решаясь застонать.

Его и коробило, что Поттеры словно договорились вместе играть с доставшейся им игрушкой, и в то же время игрушкой, которую так нежно и жадно касаются ласковые руки, быть было лучше, чем никем.

«Наверное, – думал Снейп, подаваясь вперед, к рукам Гарри, – быть никем скорее выбрали бы те, кому никогда не приходилось ощущать это на самом деле».

Пальцы Джинни скользнули выше, обняли его подбородок. Джинни наклонилась ниже, почти вниз головой, но Снейп мог хорошо видеть её лицо.

– Не сдерживайся, – попросила она. – Тебе же нравится, я вижу. Я хочу это слышать.

Снейп, кожа которого уже раскраснелась и горела от ласк и возбуждения, стиснул зубы, желая оставить хоть что-то для себя. Наедине с Поттером – может быть, но с его супругой… он не выдержал и застонал прямо в её склоненное над ним лицо, когда неожиданно губы Гарри сомкнулись на головке его члена.

Джинни тут же оторвала взгляд от лица Снейпа и уставилась на мужа. Щеки её разрумянились, рот приоткрылся, она беспрестанно облизывала губы, следя за тем, как её супруг ртом ласкает извивающегося и стонущего Снейпа. Её пальцы машинально гладили плечи и грудь Снейпа, касаясь сосков, но взгляд она не отрывала от мужа, который, казалось, вовсе забыл о её присутствии, насаживаясь ртом на член Снейпа и осторожно протискивая в него чем-то смазанные скользкие пальцы.

Снейп закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на её лицо.

Одновременно с приближающимся оргазмом он почувствовал, что её пальцы исчезли с его груди.

– Гарри, – он услышал над собой лихорадочный шепот и снова открыл глаза, кончая Поттеру в рот. Джинни широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на мужа, её пальцы скользнули между полами халатика, и Снейп только сейчас сообразил, что на миссис Поттер под ним ничего нет. – Гарри, я хочу… сейчас…

Снейп почувствовал, как Поттер замер, колеблясь, поэтому он осторожно подтянулся выше, чтобы не задеть Джинни, и в то же время позволить пальцам Гарри выскользнуть из него. Освободившись таким образом, он откатился в сторону, впервые сам решая за Поттеров. Но они этого даже не заметили.

Он еще некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как Поттеры жадно целовались, словно не виделись несколько месяцев, но, когда с плеч Джинни соскользнул её халат, обнажая грудь и круглый животик, Снейп осторожно поднялся и, аккуратно собрав одежду, незамеченным покинул комнату.

Его уход должен был остаться незамеченным, а если повезет, то и всё, что было перед этим, просто забудется, как случайность. Со всеми иногда случаются такие… случайности. Это вовсе не повод делать из этого трагедию, объяснял себе Снейп, заваливаясь с книгой на свою постель. И только легкая неудовлетворенность указывало на то, что убеждать самого себя в этом придется еще долго.

Он уже задремал над книгой, когда дверь стукнула.

– Ты ушел, – Гарри не спрашивал, он утверждал.

– Поттер, – Снейп вздохнул. – Вы семья. Вы любите друг друга. Неужели ты считаешь, что я чувствую необходимость путаться в семействе еще одного поколения Поттеров?

– Ты не был нужен Лили, – жестко ответил Гарри. Снейп вздрогнул, но головы не повернул. – А Джеймс тебя терпеть не мог. У нас не так. Ты нужен нам, ты часть нашего мира, придающая ему видимость устойчивости.

– Только видимость? – Снейп пригрозил себе откусить язык, но слова уже вылетели изо рта.

– Да, – Гарри не удивился вопросу. – Пока ты будешь сбегать всякий раз, оставляя нас наедине с нашими демонами, это будет только видимость. Не мы нужны тебе, Снейп. Только наши демоны. И ты нужен им не меньше, так не оставляй нас наедине с ними.

– Ты так пафосно говоришь, что хочется плакать от умиления, Поттер, – заметил Снейп и тут же был выдернут из своей полудремоты резкой болью в губах.

– Не смей мне хамить, – тем же спокойным тоном произнес Гарри, нежно заглаживая подушечками пальцев место удара. – Я не переношу этого.

– Тебе надо лечиться, Поттер, – отрезал Снейп и прищурился.

Гарри не ударил снова, он просто перекинул колено через лежащего Снейпа и навис над ним.

– Не помогает, – шепотом произнес Гарри и наклонился к лицу Снейпа, чтобы больно прикусить вспухшую от хлесткого удара губу Снейпа.

И Снейп снова не смог сдержать стона. 


	9. Эпилог

– Мы отличная семья, – неожиданно торжественно произнес Поттер за обедом, словно это был не обычный четверговый обед, а что-то особенное.

Снейп скривился.

В Поттере иногда проскальзывало нечто такое, заносчивое. Когда-то Снейп дразнил его заносчивостью, но в школе этого на самом деле не было, не то, что сейчас.

– Совершенно верно, – согласилась Джинни, виртуозно накалывая скользкий горошек на вилку. – Правда, милый?

Хотя при этом она повернулась лицом к Снейпу, он не обольщался. Миссис Поттер обращалась к своему сынишке, который сидел у Снейпа на коленях.

Малыш что-то залепетал, вызывая умильно-глупые улыбки на лицах обоих родителей. Снейп кашлянул.

– Раз всё так хорошо, так может, я перееду к себе? – осторожно спросил он.

Оглушительно звякнула о полупустую тарелку вилка Джинни, замер с раскрытым ртом Гарри, а наследник Поттеров изловчился и сильно дернул Снейпа за волосы.

– Ой, ну успокойтесь, – Снейп закатил глаза. – Считайте, что это шутка. Куда я от вас денусь?

– Ты так больше не шути, – строго ответила Джинни, первой пришедшая в себя. Муж лишь согласно кивнул.

– Куда вы от меня денетесь, – буркнул под нос Снейп, осторожно освобождая прядь волос от пальчиков Джеймса.

Гарри и Джинни его уже не слышали.


End file.
